


Say I'm Yours

by TrashTrish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), M/M, NSFW, POV Zuko (Avatar), Zukaang Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrish/pseuds/TrashTrish
Summary: "Please, Aang," he cried out again."Say I'm yours," Aang told him.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Zukaang (aged up)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 221
Collections: Forever Zukaang, Zukaang Week 2020





	Say I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This fic is inpired by the "Mine" prompt for ZukaangWeek2020. This WILL be more steamy than my usual fics but does fit into my little headcanon and does fit with the rest of my fics.
> 
> My song inspo was Touch by Daughter for anyone who might want to listen. :)

They'd been together a couple of weeks and it had been a whirlwind. Zuko couldn't believe it was two weeks since they kissed and since he confessed his love for Aang. They had spent the last two weeks unable to keep their hands off each other, so much so they had hardly left the palace. When they did it was because they had no other choice, not because they wanted to. He'd never been this needy before, this driven by lust and love. His previous relationships had meant something but nothing like this. Being with Aang was an experience he never thought he would have in his life.

He knew, even now, after less than a month together, that Aang was the great love of his life.

And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he would never know a love like the one he had with Aang.

But love was never that easy.

While he loved Aang with his whole heart he still hadn't fully reached the point where he believed he deserved the man next to him.

Aang was so easily good while he had struggled, had battled demons to be considered even sort of good, and he thought, not for the first time either, that Aang deserved someone who had all the goodness he had. He deserved to be with someone who could be that good without any effort. Zuko wasn't sure he would ever be that person. It wasn't in his nature. Not like it was in Aang's.

He made the mistake of saying something while they were laying in bed together one night. The stars were shining, bright and beautiful, and the door to the balcony was open due to the humidity, which was something Aang hadn't fully adjusted to yet.

"You're who I want," Aang told him after he admitted he sometimes thought he deserved better.

"I know," he responded softly. "But you deserve better."

"I want you, Zuko. I want to be yours."

He shook his head feeling not unlike the boy he had been when he first met Aang.

Aang frowned and pulled his face down to his. "I'm yours because I want to be. Please believe it's enough." He pressed their mouths together in a searing kiss which Zuko's body responded to. He was harder than he had ever been. The way Aang took control at the moment was a huge turn off to Zuko.

"I-"

Aang rolled on top of him, pressing their bodies together so there was no space between them.

"I'm going to make you believe me," he whispered.

Aang pressed another searing kiss against his mouth before nipping down his jaw, along the side of his neck until he reached that spot where his shoulder and neck met. Once he hit that sweet spot he bit down harder than before and licked the spot afterwards. Zuko spread his arms out and fisted the bedclothes, mumbling nonsense. Aang continued kissing and biting and kissing and biting again until both sides of Zuko's neck matched.

"You're going to believe me," Aang whispered again.

"Aang," Zuko cried out.

"Shh," Aang soothed. "I'll take care of you."

Aang kissed and touched every inch of his body, except for one part, meticulously, making sure he didn't miss a single spot. Zuko didn't know what he liked better; Aang's lips or his hands. Both felt amazing. Both made his body hum with anticipation. And all he could do was claw at the bedclothes harder and arch in an attempt to feel Aang's dick against his. He was panting before long. Trembling with a desperate need to feel Aang even closer, to have Aang inside of him or for him to be inside of Aang. 

Aang, for his part, didn't touch Zuko's dick until he was good and ready.

"Please, Aang," he cried out again.

"Say I'm yours," Aang told him.

Aang was suckling on his nipples then, gently grazing them with his teeth until Zuko felt like they were going to fall off. They were so hard!

Aang's hands went from exploring the plans of his body to his hair where he played with his growing locks. Aang loved his hair long. He knew that before they were ever a couple. A quiet night working together had been when Aang brought it up. Zuko had been surprised and he decided to grow it out for his friend. At the time there was nothing between them but friendship, not even the tiniest hint of something going on. But he had wanted to do it. At the time he hadn't thought much about it. But now it all made sense.

Zuko loved when Aang played with his hair. He loved it when he touched him.

Aang's hands were still in his hair when he left the now rock hard nipples and continued downward. His lips left the most pleasant burning sensation as they met his skin.

"I love you," Aang whispered.

"I...I...I love you... too." Zuko gasped.

"You mean everything to me."

Aang's hands slowly loosened from his hair. Zuko, with his eyes, now squeezed shut tightly because he couldn't look or he would explode, whimpered, missing them. Until seconds later Aang's hands were over his, gently prying them from the sheets beneath.

"Say I'm yours," Aang said again.

Zuko didn't know what sound he made. Even to his own ears, it was hard to make out.

Aang pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. It was the gentlest kiss he had ever felt, barely a brush of lip against skin. It was infuriating. His body wanted more. Zuko wanted more. He wanted to feel those lips on him again. Harder this time. He wanted them to move a few centimetres, to the place that was so hard it was painful. He could feel it. It was going to burst, and soon if Aang didn't do something. It was unbearable. Aang was teasing him and his body was responding in kind.

"Please," he breathed out even though he was trying to shout.

"Shh," Aang whispered against his thigh.

He peppered his thighs with more gentle kissing, avoiding where Zuko wanted to feel him. He moved from one thigh to the other doing the same thing. Brushing the lightest of kisses against his skin. He was playing Zuko's body like a musical instrument and Zuko felt every single second of it.

His body thrumming with lust, he pleased with Aang in incoherent babble to please, please, let him come. His pleas fell on deaf ears so he did the only thing he could do and he started to thrust his hips hoping he would be able to rub it against some part of Aang and would be able to come that way. He got so close but Aang let go of his hands and held his hips steady.

"Not yet, love. We're not ready yet."

"Please!"

One of Aang's hands released him and grabbed his dick. Zuko saw stars. He wasn't doing anything but holding it and yet it was all the contact he needed. He came hard all over Aang and let out a loud shout that had to be heard all over the palace but he didn't care. He couldn't care. He was so relieved, his body was crying it's thanks.

He thought for a second it was all over.

But before he was finished coming Aang's lips wrapped around the head of his dick. He did nothing while Zuko was coming. Zuko was sure this was another method to drive him crazy again. It was working. He had just finished when he felt Aang's mouth start a gentle suction. Zuko groaned and his eyes rolled as he tried to breathe through the overwhelming surge of need he was feeling again, still, whatever.

The mouth stopped momentarily. "Look at me," Aang whispered.

Zuko didn't, he couldn't.

"You need to look at me, love."

Zuko peeled his eyes open. His vision was sort of blurry but he could see the heat in Aang's piercing gaze. He watched as Aang once again lowered his mouth to wrap around his dick, only this time, he took more of it in and the suction was stronger. He used everything he had at his disposal to make Zuko a messy ball of wanton need. Zuko mewled in pleasure, gasping every time Aang hit a sweet spot on his dick.

Zuko reached for Aang's head and stroked his bald scalp, wanting. no needing, to give back to the man who was giving him so much.

The head stopped bobbing and Aang popped off his dick.

He moved up Zuko's body, taking his hands with him and holding them over his head, fingers twined together.

"Tell me I'm yours."

"Aang, please, don't stop now."

A kiss against kiss cheek.

"Tell me I'm yours."

"Aang!"

Another kiss, this time brushed against his lips.

"I love you, Zuko. I'm yours. I want to be yours. Just like I want you to be mine." He nibbled on his lips like they were a chew toy. Then a heartbeat later breathed against his lips. "Please."

Zuko was overcome with emotion and need. "You're mine," he snarled and took Aang's mouth in the most intense kiss of their lives. He tasted and explored Aang's mouth with his tongue, fighting through the doubts in his head, making his claim. Aang was his. He was always going to be his. And he was Aang's. It was true, even if he didn't fully know how it happened.

"Mine," he panted when they parted.

"Yours," Aang whispered as he released Zuko's hands and placed one against his chest, over his heart.

They took a second to compose themselves but it wasn't working. The night was still young and neither was finished with the other.

"I need you inside me."

Aang was more than willing.

With another kiss to his mouth, Aang hooked his arms under his thighs and pulled him down so Aang's dick was pressed against his hole. Zuko reached for something to make this easier and Aang took it off him and slathered it all three of his fingers. Aang took his time opening him up. One finger first, gently getting to work on stretching him out. "Don't want to hurt you," Aang said when Zuko cried out for him to go faster. One finger soon became two and two soon became three. With all three fingers inside of him, Zuko could feel that pleasure spot preparing for impact.

Once Aang had him good and ready he slicked up his dick and slowly, carefully, and lovingly, slipped inside of him.

Zuko sat up and wrapped himself around Aang, holding onto him for dear life, wanting to get the most out of this.

Once Aang started to move it was all over. They were gasping, grunting and crying out in pure blissful pleasure. Aang hit his sweet spot several times without even trying. They were moving together, lips, hips and hands. This was the first time they had ever been in this position and Zuko swore with the only coherent thought he had that they would be doing this again. It felt so good. Aang seemed to be enjoying it too if the flush on his cheeks and sweat on his brow were anything to go by.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that before Aang reached between them and started tugging on Zuko's dick.

Once he did that it was all over. Within minutes they were both screaming as they came. They collapsed back onto the bed, mouth to mouth as their hands roamed. He wondered if Aang was seeing things. He certainly was. He never knew stars could be this bright before or that they could live in his ceiling. 

They stopped after another while, and just lay in each other's arms, catching their breath. Zuko was raw. He would not be able to go again tonight. It would hurt and not in a good way.

He felt lips brush against his chest and he looked down. Aang was staring up at him with the sweetest, most innocent expression on his face. The corners of his mouth curled upwards in a tiny little smile. "We're _definitely_ doing that again."


End file.
